1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly comprising a first connector element supporting first connector terminals, a second connector element supporting second connector terminals and being to be mated with the first connector element, and a latch element latchingly engaged with the first connector element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrical connector assembly comprising the first connector element supporting the first connector terminal, the second connector element supporting the second connector terminal and being to be mated with the first connector element, and the latch element to latchingly engage with the first connector element is generally known. For example, an electrical connector assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,944 is known as a typical one. This electrical connector assembly is designed so that a male electrical connector (second connector element) is mated with a female electrical connector (first connector element). The male and female electrical connectors are each provided with a plurality of terminals. Also, the latch element, which is called a connector position assurance (CPA), is inserted in and latchingly engaged in the female electrical connector. The latch element is provided with a loop-like portion formed in a planar shape (loop portion). When the male electrical connector is inserted in and mated with the female electrical connector latchingly engaging with the latch element, the male electrical connector is forced to contact with the loop portion of the latch element. Then, the loop portion of the latch element is deflected in the insertion/mating direction of the male electrical connector to release the retention of the latch element in the female electrical connector, allowing movement of the latch element in the insertion direction. Then, a projected boss of the male electrical connector is mated with a recessed portion formed in the latch element, with which the mating engagement between the male electrical connector and the female electrical connector is completed. The latch element is not allowed to move until the male electrical connector is inserted in and mated with the female electrical connector, from which one can confirm the proper mating engagement therebetween.
In the electrical connector assembly mentioned above, the retention of the latch element in the first connector element (female electrical connector) is released via the deflection of the planar loop portion of the latch element in the insertion/mating direction of the second connector element (male electrical connector) which is parallel with the plane of the latch element. Due to this, a force sufficient to deflect the loop portion of the latch element must be applied to the second connector element when inserted in and mated with the first connector element, thus involving difficulties in the mating work. Besides, the second connector element must be kept on pressing until the end of operation for the mating engagement. If not, the second connector will be thrust back by a resilient restoration force of the deflected loop portion of the latch element. This makes it difficult to release the retention of the latch element in the first connector element, then making it more difficult to perform the operation for the mating engagement.